List of Quotes - Toma
Toma Intro *Someone to fight? I'll give them a beating they'll never forget! *Yeah, I've got what it takes too. *This'll be just like going hunting! *This is it? They look so weak... *I'm ready to cut loose too. Let's do this! *I'm fine with whatever, just as long as we get started soon! *You're serious about this, aren't you! I won't hold back either! *Don't expect me to go run off and hide. This is a fight! *Hey now, just make sure you don't wear yourself out too fast! *It'll work out somehow. Let's just take it easy. Special Attack *Let's go, Cyrille! *Let's finish 'em! *Shining Force! Support Attack *Cyrille, don't be late! *Cyrille, follow through! *I'll take it from here! *We'll make it happen! *Forget about us? *Ooh! Excuse me! Multi Attack *I'll break you! *I'll smash you to pieces! *I'll crush you all! *Here I goooooo! Victory *Of course! I knew this was going to happen. *Who's next?! I'll take anybody on! *Heh Heh! It seems I've got some serious skills! *I'm hungry... *That was almost too easy! *It'll take more than that to beat us! Cyrille Intro *I'll devise something on my end. *I don't want to waste any time here. Let's put an end to this. *I normally don't like to be so violent, but... *I won't have any time to read at this rate... *I think I read about a counterspell for this in a book somewhere... *There's something intriguing about this enemy... *I have my responsibility as a heritor of the Holy Sword! *I hope this goes well... *It seems we have no choice but to get involved. *Don't get distracted. We should get this over with. Special Attack *OK, Toma! *Yes, let's finish them! *Give us the power! Support Attack *Get 'em, Toma! *Let's combine all of our powers. *Toma, don't trip. *We will take care of them. *How about this? *We've come to help. Multi Attack *I must only believe in myself! *Toma, sync up with me. *I'll petrify 'em! *Toma, I leave the rest to you! *They won't be able to move. Victory *Phew, this type of thing really tires me out... *You should know your own strength better. *What a waste of time. I hope I at least get to collect some specimens next time. *I was hoping I could study that enemy a bit longer, but oh well. *I can't be defeated here. The true battle still lies before me. *I would rather have been reading. Paired Characters Intro *'Toma': Nobody can beat the Shining Force! Cyrille: Don't get too cocky, Toma. *'Toma': I'm gonna make you look like Cyrille's cooking! Cyrille: And just what is that supposed to mean, Toma?! *'Toma': I've hunted wild pigs stronger than you! Cyrille: I don't know if wild pigs are a good standard to base things off of. *'Cyrille': This enemy looks like it would make a good research subject... Toma: Cyrille! Quit talking to yourself and get moving! *'Cyrille': Perhaps it is our fate to fight here. Toma: I don't believe in fate. It's all chance, Cyrille. Victory *'Toma': Phew, I'm always starving after a good brawl. Cyrille: I'll just have to cook something for you then. *'Toma': As a bearer of the Holy Sword, I must not lose! Cyrille: It appears you're finally starting to awaken to things, Toma. *'Cyrille': Now Toma, what was the meaning of this battle for you as a heritor of the Holy Sword? Toma: Man, Cyrille, sometimes you're even more of a pain than our enemies... Solo Characters Alisa Intro Alisa: Toma, Cyrille, let's do our best! Toma: Of course! You're pretty energetic for a robot! Cyrille: It seems like most of the robots we meet are nice. Arthur Intro Toma: A knight's weapons are the instruments by which he upholds his principles. Arthur: Wise words indeed. Perhaps you might make a good knight yourself! Cyrille: You're just repeating what you heard Gadfort say. Bahn Intro Toma: Heh heh! This looks like it'll be a good time! Bahn: I like your attitude, Toma. Let's take this guy down! Cyrille: They couldn't look any more different, but they're the same at heart. Batsu Ichimonji Intro Batsu: Alright! Let's get these punks, Toma! Toma: You got it! I'm always ready to go! Cyrille: I-I just can't keep up with these two... Victory Cyrille: Good work, Batsu! Hey, what's the matter? Batsu: It's not enough... I can't protect anyone like this! Toma: That's true. Strength is meant to be used for others. Bruno Intro Bruno: You kids shouldn't go around carrying giant knives like that. Toma: Don't worry, we keep them put away most of the time. Cyrille: They're actually Holy Swords. Saying giant knives makes it sound overblown. Devilotte Intro Devilotte: Even our foes fear the glory of the Deathsatan family! Hahaha! Toma: Why do people from royalty always have to be such a pain? Cyrille: Quiet! She'll be even more of a pain if she hears you! Flynn Intro Flynn: That’s pretty amazing that you both wield holy swords. Cyrille: Stop…It’s not so amazing. Toma: U-Uh, Cyrille? I’ve never seen you act like this before. Victory Flynn: Those with power must be prepared. It’s the same with your Holy Swords, right? Cyrille: I understand, but I’m not so sure about Toma. Toma: I know. I can’t wield this sword without a good reason. Heihachi Intro Heihachi: I wonder which is stronger, your holy sword or my iron fists. Toma: Are your fists a holy weapon too? Cyrille: I don’t think that’s what he means. Imca Intro *'Toma': If you always have a sour expression like that, you'll end up looking like Cyrille. Imca: Expressions meaning nothing in battle. Cyrille: Toma, I want to talk to you after we're done here. Juri Han Intro Juri: Why am I stuck babysitting a couple of brats like you?! Cyrille: Toma, when we attack the enemy it may be best to... Toma: Sometimes you scare me too, Cyrille! Just what are you trying to say we should do? Lady Intro Toma: If it comes down to it we always have the Shining Force! Cyrille: Toma, don’t use it unless absolutely necessary. Lady: It must be nice to have weapons that are so compact. Lindow Intro Lindow: Well, I guess we should devour this guy and get some materials. Toma: A devouring function, huh? We don’t have anything like that in the Shining Force. Cyrille: The Geo-Fortress still has some incredible powers, like being able to move, right? Neneko/Neito Intro *'Neneko': Cyrille is much cuter when cheerful, you know, really. Cyrille: Oh really? Then I guess I'll try harder! Toma: Um, that just makes you seem scary, Cyrille. Rikiya Intro Rikiya: Toma, how do you view the path of the sword? Toma: I'm not too sure, but I'll make sure to use this Holy Sword right! Cyrille: That's a decent answer coming from Toma. Victory Rikiya: Those swords of yours have an ominous air to them. Toma: The Shining Force are holy swords. They can't be ominous. Cyrille: But when you consider what these swords have caused, he may be right... Sänger Intro *'Sänger': It must be a heavy fate to bear a holy sword, Toma. Toma: I guess I should shout, "The Shining Force is the Holy Sword!" Cyrille: Now now, Toma. Don't make light of your duty. Saya Intro Toma: Between Riemsianne and Saya, all girls from the evil tribes sure are trouble. Cyrille: Hmm, and just what to do you mean by “girls from the evil tribes” Toma? Saya: What are you talking about? If it’s something juicy, let me join in! Victory Saya: Toma, how about showing a girl your Shining Force? Cyrille: Don’t do it, Toma! You know you can’t resist older women. Toma: C-C’mon, Cyrille! You know that’s not true. Tron Intro Servbots: Toma! Cyrille! Go get ‘em! Cyrille: I feel like I’ve seen these servbots somewhere before… Toma: You’re probably thinking of all of Adam’s friends in the Geo-Fortress. Ulala Intro Ulala: Do you have any messages for our viewers? Toma: Zenus! I'll be back soon, so say hi to everyone for me! Cyrille: Zhirra, are you being good? Valkyrie Intro Valkyrie: Eternal Sword, bring me victory! Toma: Shining Force, give me an easy win! Cyrille: It just sounds embarrasing to hear you say it like that, Toma. Victory Valkyrie: You must consider the reason you were chosen to wield the Holy Swords. Toma: Instead of wasting time thinking, I'd rather use this power to make sure no more wars break out. Cyrille: I think you've got the gist of it, but a little more thinking wouldn't hurt you. Vashyron Intro *'Vashyron': Don't slack off! It's time to hit this guy full-on! Toma: Somebody's ready to rumble. You hear that Cyrille, we've got to go full-on! Cyrille: You just worry about yourself, Toma. Category:Quotes